magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie Park
Jamie Park '''is one of the first generation of mages that appeared in Fyr'stcercle. He is well known for being an extreme introvert and holing himself in his room to play video games. He is the current owner of the Sacrarium Teahouse. He is voiced by Tsubasa Yonaga. Appearance Normal Appearance Jamie is typically characterized by his glasses, which he cannot see without. He is a young boy, very short and very thin, with short messy brown hair and light mahogany colored eyes. He has two ahoges which stick out like a sprout at the back of his head and his hair tends to flair outward at the sides. No matter what Jamie is doing or wearing, he is never seen without his grey side bag, in which he carries his DS, games, and other necessities. Jamie's first outfit consisted of a black turtle neck and a loose light green shirt with short sleeves. Each sleeve has a dark blue stripe going down it. He wore tannish cargo pants that went halfway down his calves. Underneath he wore blackish-red leggings to cover the rest of his legs. His shoes are black and velco-strapped. Currently, Jamie replaced his green shirt with a dark red hoodie with short sleeves. He still wears the same pants and leggings. ''Note: ''Jamie has a tendency to cover his neck and his arms in any outfit he wears. He is rarely seen wearing short sleeves or shorts. This is because on his neck are healed scar wounds of some sort. Jamie doesn't remember where they come from. His arms are covered in gashes, which are in the process of healing. After a certain incident, Jamie's appearance along with his personality took a drastic shift. Prone to self harm, he covers his arms with bandages which can sometimes be clean or filthy with dried blood. Due to lack of sleep and night terrors, he constantly looks tired with heavy bags under his eyes. Nowadays he wears his hood over his head to shadow his face from plain view. Mage Form Appearance Standard Form In his '''Mage Form, Jamie dons an outfit that represents his Mage item. His main color is Red (with red orange accents). He wears a dark red halter-top, black shorts with tights underneath, and red orange boots. His sleeves fade from opague to semi transparent the further down they go. Attached behind his visor is a long usb cord used for "charging." At his belt is a small box where Jamie inserts his game cartridges to alter his powers. Throughout his outift are red accents that come from his 3DS, such as the cameras at his neck, the XYAB buttons on his right glove, the control pad on his left, and the power button at the end of his "tie." Along his body are glowing blue strips. He carries a giant stylus which can extend to absurd lengths at his will. Some notable changes to Jamie's physical appearance includes the front of his bangs turning red. Two long cowlicks extend from the side of his bangs. His eyes, although not noticeable behind the visor, are more red than brown and his pupils glow red. Mature Form After taking the Swap Potion, Jamie's mage form changed to that of a Mature mage. Physically and strangely mentally he ages 10 years. Personality Jamie is shy, timid, and typical introvert with low self-confidence. He's easy to flinch at the slightest interaction people have with him and is scared and suspicious of strangers. He stammers when speaking to people he's not close to and mostly communicates with body language, the type to apologize a lot. He has a habit of first speaking at normal volume and then gradually getting quieter the more he talks. He rarely smiles. Jamie isn't the most sociable person on earth and actually tries to avoid interaction when possible. His first impression of people when he first meets them tends to lean toward the worst possiibility. For example, when approached by a tall, fierce looking older male, Jamie will be instantly intimidated and either tread with caution or avoid the other person completely. He is rather shy around females. Underneath his timid shell, Jamie has a kind heart and is very compassionate. He is childish and innocent but pretty smart with sharp instincts. There are times when his naivety cloud his choice of words and while he tries to comfort others he unintentionally makes things worse. He easily feels guilt. Once he gets close to someone though, Jamie is more open and willing to interact and notably more protective of them, feeling great concern if their safety is in question. His voice gets clearer and he more often shows excitement concerning things that interest him, such as playing games. Deep down, Jamie longs for affection from others. Jamie can be easily triggered into a depressive state as he is originally very emotional and at times unstable. When Jamie transforms, he gains much more confidence. He becomes level-headed and serious. As a Mature mage, he has the maturity of an adult and the mental capacity to shut out all noise and instability. Due to circumstances that occurred in Jamie's life in Fyrst, his Mature form exemplifies the growing bitterness and disgust he has with world and its people. He thinks lowly of others and rarely does he put his trust in them. He is however not without a certain level of empathy. Background Much like all the Mages in Fyr'st, Jamie can't recall his past. Throughout his time in Fyr'st however, Jamie has had reocurring nightmares which reveals parts of his past. Jamie was bullied in his childhood which explains his fear of interaction and people. He used video games as a window of comfort away from his own life. Jamie can't remember his parents that well, but whenever he thinks of them, he is overcome by sadness. He has yet to tell anyone about his nightmares. Mental Condition After a certain incident Jamie showed symptoms of suffering from DID (dissociative identity disorder), schizophrenia, and extreme depression. After the death of his good friend and roommate Kohl, the boy started shutting everything out, refusing to go back home and seeing anyone else, leaving him alone with no contact with other people for as long as months. Other triggers such as the murder of Parfait, the death of other good friends such as Felix and Roxie, and especially the death of Lait's Clone constantly revisit him in nightmares, on top of the ones that usually haunt his sleep. Being of originally weak mental constitution, he was not able to properly cope. His lack of sleep and constant exhaustion lead to his visual and auditory hallucinations. It wasn't until he took his Swap Potion that his DID took full affect. With the drastic physical and mental change that came with transforming into a Mature mage, Jamie's personality split. His mature form started believing he was someone else completely, while the original younger Jamie would essentially fall into a mental 'coma' until his transformation timed out. From that point on Jamie's personality and mentality has become more prone to splitting without him realizing it. It was also due to the swap potion that his auditory hallucinations worsened. Jamie deals better with the noise when he is in a quiet place as the level of volume changes with the noise volume of where ever he is. He has learned to zone out the noise but in turn his response time to people interacting with him is a bit delayed. Plot Jamie was one of the first Mages to arrive in Fyr'stcercle, while the first people he met were Felix and Aelia. He participated in his first battle with them, discovering his inner powers and gaining strength. Afterward he moved into his House with his first roommates. Jamie starts meeting more people and befriending a few, including Parfait, Pierce, Cato, and others. He continues to participate in battles with monsters but realize that he is not that strong. There wasn't a time when Jamie escaped battle unscathed and he often wavers at the thought of not being strong enough. Whenever he felt like he was losing confidence, Jamie would get reassured from many of his peers such as Felix and Aelia and Cato and he started looking up to them. At the Celebration of Hearts, Jamie meets Chester and receives a gift from him. He smiles for the first time, feeling like this was the first time he ever recieved something from someone and it made him happy. First trip into Large Orb (will fill in after i finish MAGE anime meme) Parfait's Death (will fill in after i finish MAGE anime meme) Felix's Death (will fill in after i finish MAGE anime meme) Myras's Death After coping with his roommate's death Jamie continues to attempt to include himself in Town activities. After a Market Day(?) the town is attacked by a pack of Soldier Cats. In the battle Jamie suffers bullet wounds but manages to pull through. Participants of his side of the fight included Owen, Racquel, and Myras. Toward the climax of the battle, the Soldier Cat started targeting Myras while Myras took on the attacks to protect the other Mages. Noticing the monster's change of target, Jamie attempts to protect Myras and tries to shove her aside away from the line of fire. However his efforts are wasted and as he was standing next to her, the Soldier Cat shoots Myras at point blank range at her neck. Thrown in an unstable rage, Jamie activates his Special Attack and summons the'' Master Sword (which gives him a significant raise in Power) and attacks the soldier cat mercilessly. In three hits, the Soldier Cat dies and his transformation times out. After coming to his senses, Jamie cries and mourns with the others as Myras disappears... This is last battle Jamie actively fought in. Ball of Fools The battle with Myras's death (along with Pierce's, which he did not witness) left Jamie very numb to his surroundings and other people. The next big event Jamie attended was the ''Ball of Fools, in which Mages from Fyr'st could go on a annual trip to the Moon Disphere. The only reason why Jamie went was because Chester invited him as a friend date. He was able to share a small dance with Theo, but otherwise he didn't do much. Dispite this, he has fun. When the children come back to Fyr'st from their trip, the Mages discover Town Square in ruins. A letter from the Chairman explains that an experiment to create the "Negate Serum" went wrong and monsters ravaged the town. Feeling guilty for leaving the town unprotected, Jamie ceases participating in events. Jamie goes on few month hiatus Olympics Mage Olympics come around and Jamie joins a team with Steiler and Kyler. However his teammates showed up only a few times so Jamie felt himself acting alone. He managed to win a couple Bronze medals for individual competitions. Tricore : Main article: Carrier of Melting Wax Ball of Loons A year had passed since Jamie first arrived in Fyr'st and he started questioning his life and how nothing seemed to have changed. While working at the Teahouse, a conversation with Aelia turned wrong when Jamie started getting emotional and revealed that he attempted to take his own life. Over the past couple months, Jamie came to the realization that Mages weren't strong, and that he himself lacked the strength to save lives or protect others. He also felt that if the Mages' power lacked the strength to save lives, then there was no point in them having powers besides making feeble attempts at fighting monsters. He shows his gashed arms to Aelia, confessing that he wasn't strong enough to end his own life and that he was a coward. With the second trip to Disphere coming around the corner, Jamie was one of the few that lacked any interest in the second Ball. Remembering how the last Ball ended with Fyr'st in ruins, Jamie made the decision to stay behind and make sure the Town was protected. While he stayed behind, he met Lait's clone without realizing she was the clone and tried to help Lait "remember" her time in Fyrst. As he was explaining to Lait what it meant to be a Mage, a realization came over him that so long as they used their strength to the best of their abilities, then they'll be able to protect others. Five weeks passed before the rest of the Mages came back from Disphere. Lait's death, Roxie's death, Clone-Lait - current After Disphere, Jamie continues on with his daily life, getting close to his roommate Kohl, whom he sees as an older brother figure. It is also during this time that Jamie encounters a mysterious young man named Darcy, who seems to be associated with Kohl. His wariness is well placed as Darcy seems to have an aggressive personality and Jamie starts to see him as a person to be cautious around. Not soon after this event comes the death of Jamie's good friend Lait. Being a close friend and personally attached to Lait, Jamie goes through major distress at the news of her death. The once previous feelings of sorrow and turmoil return and Jamie starts closing himself off from others. Just as Jamie was coping with Lait's death, his second roommate Roxie is announced dead as well. Jamie refused to leave his room for several weeks. On a night Jamie decided to spend time at the Teahouse, he encounters a figure who resembled his deceased friend Lait. At first he was confused because Lait was dead however, because this Lait couldn't speak, he couldn't discern who this person was. The Clone-Lait, crazed and near-death as she was not meant to exist in this world, starts attacking Jamie, not seeming to care that she was gruesomely wounding herself in the process. Desparate for his own life, Jamie transformed into his mage form and fought defensively, not wanting to hurt her, especially when she wore the face of a friend. Eventually, he realized that the clone wanted to die, and if she didn't she would continue to suffer. When Clone-Lait had him by the neck, Jamie summoned his sword, which pierced the girl through the chest and through Jamie's hand. She died instantly. Realizing what he had done, Jamie is overcome with agony and passes out due to blood loss and mental stress. Jamie has been missing ever since... Kohl's Funeral Spider Arc Growing Voices Tessront Battle Information Stats : Level 5 Abilities Jamie's mage form allows him to use special abilities granted by the power of his DS. His glasses become the top part of the dual screen. His stylus can extend even longer, providing him longer reach and makes it easier for him to evade attacks. He can point the stylus at a target and rapidly extend it, hitting them from afar. Despite the long reach it's really cumbersome and can bump into a lot of things. His gloves project the bottom part of the dual screen, allowing him to control the various gadgets on his outfit. Strategy is his area of expertise and he tries to let others know what is effective against certain enemies. ''Scan'' : Normal Ability--''' By using the DS's cameras, he can scan enemy and ally stats. His scanner is partial heat sensor so he can scan them even if they're not completely visible. The scanner allows him to detect and close in on the enemy's weak points and/or weaknesses however he can only scan one thing at a time. ''Roulette / Game Select'' : 'Special Attack--' By calling Kuupo, Jamie can choose one of the following games to attack. He can only use Roulette once per battle. *'Super Maro 64: '''By inserting ''Super Mario 64 into the card reader, Jamie can unleash a wave of fireballs. The fire can only travel in one direction but covers a mid to large area/range. +5 Magic boost. *'''Ghost Trick: By inserting Ghost Trick into the card reader,Jamie can temporarily stop time on one target. Duration of time stop depends on the target's magic stat. During this time, Jamie can possess/control any inanimate object. +5 power boost. *'Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time:' By inserting'' LoZ: Ocarina of Time'' into the card reader, Jamie's stylus transforms into the Master Sword. After three swings or one spin attack the stylus changes back. +20 power boost. *'Kid Icarus Uprising:' By inserting Kid Icarus Uprising into the card reader, Jamie gains a pair of wings, allowing him the power of flight for five minutes. His stylus transforms into Palutena's bow and he can unleash one multishot arrow attack. Arrows follow target but can hit things that get in line of fire (arrow attack considered magic). +12 speed boost. '' Kuupo : ''Main article: Kuupo (Familiar) Kuupo is Jamie's familiar. After a period of uncertainty, Jamie met Kuupo while contemplating his own strength. Although the circumstances of their contract is unclear, Kuupo agreed to help Jamie become stronger. Much to Jamie's dismay, Kuupo's personality completely clashed with his, the familiar often making fun of him, picking on him, and criticizing him. But his relationship with Kuupo is much like a strict brother relationship and he doesn't really mind the way Kuupo treats him. There are times however when Jamie feels that Kuupo would be better off having someone else as his master. He used to rely on Kuupo for emotional support but not so much lately. Kuupo current whereabouts are unknown.. however it is highly likely that he has 'vanished' Relationships *'Acceso Lantus :' Acceso is a fellow employee at Sacrarium. He doesn't see her much other than at work. *'Aelia Lynn : '''One of the first Mages he met when he came to Fyr'st. She is also one of the only close friends he's had that hasn't passed away or disappeared yet and therefore holds her very dear. He looks up to her as an older sister figure and an irreplaceable family member. She is also the warmth and comfort that he had never experienced before. Aelia is the second person he's shown his scars to and but the first to confess that he attempted suicide. *'Agnes Keyes : Agnes is a frequent customer to the Teahouse and he's had the chance to serve her on multiple occasions. While Agnes's general personality and intimidating demeanor makes Jamie nervous, he's gotten to know her a little more. He continuously strives to become a better host with her criticism. *Caelen Exeter : Jamie had the misfortune of performing a play with Caelen and acted as Cinderella while Caelen was the Fairy Godmother. Ever since he's been scared of Caelen and avoids him at any chance. *Cato Chou :' Also one of the very first Mages he met when he came to Fyr'st. While he's unaware of her gender (though he's not the type to guess) he considers her a close friend and also a source of comfort. She fell into the "Large Orb" and in the Land of Ruins with him, where they encountered their first Dead Cat. She harbors the same guilt and sorrow from their friends' deaths that Jamie holds and they both cried together in mourning. *'Chester Everett : They met during the Celebration of Hearts. Out of nowhere Chester invited Jamie to spend their time in the festivities and they got ice cream and snacks and played games together. He gave Jamie a balloon which made him realize that he had never really received a gift from someone before. Chester had been a huge moral support, especially when Jamie was acting really depressed. He sees him in great admiration and close friend. Chester had invited Jamie to the Ball of Fools in which they spent a little bit of time together. He is also the one to give Jamie the Hoppity Frosty egg that he is trying to hatch. Even though Jamie doesn't see him much anymore, he thinks about him a lot. *Eleonares Autumn : Jamie met this boy briefly during the Olympics but didn't know his name. They met again after Leon took the age potion and Jamie couldn't recognize him. There isn't much Jamie knows about Leon but seems to have gotten used to his presence. *Eon Horloge : A shy boy much like himself, it didn't take long for Jamie to warm up to Eon. He came to the Teahouse once where they shared a few words on their experience in Fyr'st. Jamie showed him his 3DS and how the games work. *Felix Silphic : (deceased) One of the first Mages he met when he came to Fyr'st along with Aelia. They fought their first battle together. Afterward, Jamie constantly saw Felix as a great moral support, and as an older brother figure. He was one of the only people that openly offered his friendship with Jamie and always cheered him up when he was down or scared. There was a time when Felix even said that Jamie would make a great leader and that he would follow behind him all the way. After Parfait's death, he was scared of the change Felix went through and had a hard time trying to approach him. His death had a major toll on Jamie's mental stability and came at a time when he was still scarred from Parfait's death. Although he had nothing to do with Felix's death directly, he still feels like he should have been there for him. *'Haku Tachibana : An older boy that reminds Jamie of Felix. Although he is intimidated by his harsh words and his general appearance, he acknowledges that Haku had knocked some real sense into him. *Kohl Emmerson :' Kohl is his roommate that moved in after Roxie. At first he felt very nervous being around this new boy because he didn't have very many male roommates before and didn't know how to act. He warmed up to Kohl soon enough but sometimes feels a little disappointed that he doesn't really share much of the same interests with him. There was a time when Kohl had come home wet and Jamie made an effort to help him and take care of him because something seemed to be wrong. After some time, a suspicious man was looking for Kohl and Jamie became worried and he managed to voice this concern with Kohl and told him that he would always be there for him if he was ever in trouble. He considers him a close friend. *'Lait : ''(deceased) A young mute girl that Jamie feels very comfortable around. When they first met, Jamie also thought she was deaf so he wrote notes to her as a way of communicating. He still feels a little strange talking to her and to not receive a voice in return. He thinks she very kind but he also doesn't feel like he knows a lot about her. During the ''Ball of Loons, Jamie met Lait's clone thinking she was the original Lait but with amnesia. While trying to show her how to access their Mage powers, he realizes that they have powers in order to do good things for others. He considers her a close friend. *Lenora McKinley : (deceased) Jamie knew little about his roommate and rarely saw her. However during a brief interaction, he became a little scared of her after she attempted to kidnap him (?). Her death mentally scarred him because he wasn't able to prevent her death even though they were physically close. *'Myras Veilspell : (deceased) a tomboy that Jamie met briefly when he first came to Fyr'st. In their first encounter, Myras helped Jamie get food from the cafe while running an errand for herself. He didn't interact with her until the battle that ended in her death. While he tried to protect her from the Soldier Cats, his efforts ran short as she was killed while he was standing right next to her. Her death haunts him constantly. *'Owen O'Bryne :' A kind, orange haired boy that Jamie has a hard time reading but he thinks he's kind anyway. They had a long conversation about the "Large Black Orb" and the Land of Ruins. He trusts Owen and is more than willing to help him. *'Parfait : (deceased) A multi-faced young man whom Jamie had a hard time getting along with. At times he saw kindness in him and relateable in their shared interest in video games, but at times his unclear intentions made him nervous. He was a person Jamie had always seen whenever something important occurred, and they fought many battles together. Jamie eventually came to trust him. Parfait's death is the first death Jamie witnessed. His death also placed a heavy toll on Jamie's mental stability because it was the first he witnessed, but also because he was killed violently before his eyes. He attempted to dress his wounds and stop the bleeding before he was stopped by Pierre. His death haunts Jamie the most, as he constantly has nightmares of it. *'Pierce Lemieux : (deceased) A young boy whose kind face was the only one Jamie knew of. While most of the first generation Mages were still alive, Jamie found friendship in Pie, seeing him as a brother figure. He had also been one of the few people who comforted him after Parfait's death. Jamie only found out of his death at his funeral. He had already been mentally exhausted from Myras's death during this time so he was only able to weep silently for him. *'Racquel Monet :' A kind-hearted girl with a mind and spirit as pure as a maiden's. Jamie first met her at the bakery she works at and instantly warms up to her kindness. There have been several occasions where they exchanged conversation and over time Jamie developed a small crush for her. *'Roxanne Ryvers : (deceased)'' A spastic tomboyish girl who always seems to be questioning Jamie's manliness. He met her when she came in to replace his previous roommate. Although he feels they don't share many interests, he finds some strange comfort in her energetic personality. *'Ruzai Locke : '''Like many of the older Mages Jamie had met, he sees Ruzai as a brother figure with a lot of mystery and knowledge behind him. Although Ruzai also seems to share the same timidness as himself, Jamie greatly admires Ruzai and seems to be drawn to him, especially when he feels lost or in need of guidance. *'Sei : Sei is a fellow employee at Sacrarium. He doesn't see her much other than at work however there was one time he met her when it was raining and he had to give her a change of clothes. *Steiler Silphic :' a quiet young man that Jamie formally meets at the Olympics. His displeased demeanor at first makes Jamie nervous but he finds Steiler's lack of words comfortable and somewhat easy to understand. There are times, however, he doesn't really understand Steiler's outbursts of irritation, but he doesn't seem to be scared of him. He has yet to find out he is Felix's brother. *'Theodore Sith : 'a flamboyant boy whose over abundant kindness and energy pulled Jamie in, by force or not. Although Jamie is aware that Theo treats everyone with kindness and a sense of naivety, he finds comfort in it and is drawn to it. Being in Theo's presence always puts his mind at ease. Trivia *Jamie's character and personality are based on a combination of Aichi Sendo, Sho Marufuji, and Mihashi Ren. *Jamie's MAGE form outfit was originally inspired by a combination of Vocaloid, TRON, and other DS gijinka outfits. *He gets very emotional when he feels like something bad is going to happen (ex: when someone gets hurt, the barrier getting damaged etc) When he's under tremendous pressure or stress, he may suddenly burst into tears. *when he's not playing his DS, he's playing card games or practicing strategy *He enjoys working at the Teahouse as it is a quiet environment with only few people there. Although most of the time when it's not busy he's playing his 3DS, being outside of home gives him a false sense of not "holing himself up" or being isolated. *Jamie is pigeon-toed. It's only really noticeable when he's standing still. *Jamie's alternate forms could also represent his future self. Currently he's a standard mage and while that is also a representation of his future self, his three other forms have a larger significance: **If Jamie chooses to accept fear and cowardice, his future self would be represented by his Reverse Form, who has a fear of almost anything, mostly the fear of death. **If Jamie chooses to accept confidence and the will to protect others, his future self would be represented by his Mature Form, who, as a mature adult, has no fear but in turn sacrifices innocence for seriousness. **If Jamie chooses to accept dispair and selfishness, his future self would be represented by his Forbidden Form, who has lost all emotion and merely becomes a tool for bloodshed. *Has a fear of falling. Not necessarily of high places, but the sensation of falling. Roller coasters are a big no-no. *There is a large chance that Jamie is not attracted to people by gender. Although he is more shy around girls, there are times when he has "crushes" on both boys and girls. Character Art Designs MAGE-personajami.gif|''Persona cut-in parody MAGE 20.png|Jamie in Reverse Form MAGE 7.png|Jamie in Mature Form MAGE 8.png|Jamie in Forbidden Form MAGE 41.jpg|Jamie's Ball of Fools outfit mage tricore CS main.png|''Carrier of Melting Wax'' Category:Mage Category:Standard Mage Category:Status: Alive Category:Male Category:First Generation